Interview with the Bishies
by Golden-Sephy
Summary: Golden Sephy, and Silver Sephy interview some of the most hottest bishies.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the shows or games I may use. The only thing I own is my idea and my characters, Golden Sephy and Silver Sephy.  
  
Now on with the show! __________________________________________________________________  
  
Golden Sephy: Hi, Golden Sephy here, and welcome to Interview with the Bishies. Where me and my brother interview some of the most hottest Bishies.  
  
Silver Sephy: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, we'll now be going as Rae, and Takt, because Golden Sephy and Silver Sephy are too long.  
  
Rae: Now for our first guest, Tamahome. Tamahome, come on out!  
  
*Tamahome comes out, shakes Takt's hand, kisses Rae on the forehead, and sits down on the chair they had put out for him*  
  
Rae: *blushing a little* Tamahome, that was uncalled for.  
  
Takt: Anyway, on with the interview. Everybody knows that you and Rae dated. Is that true?  
  
Tamahome: Well, yes of course.  
  
Rae: Yeah, yeah, three times, and Tasuki twice.  
  
Tamahome: YOU dated Tasuki?  
  
Rae: Yes, got a problem with that? *glare*  
  
Tamahome: Yes! Am I not good enough for you?  
  
Rae: No you are not. Tasuki is way better.  
  
Tamahome: Really? Why you little. *Jumps towards Rae*  
  
Takt: um, Tamahome, I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Tamahome: huh? *Gets hit with an energy blast*  
  
Rae: *Floating above ground, her massively long hair flowing with energy, her massive wings glowing red* Are you going to calm down or do you want to get blasted again?  
  
Tamahome: *Slightly crispy* No, um I have to go now. *Runs away of screen*  
  
Rae: *Stops glowing, looks normal* Now that was uncalled for.  
  
Takt: I think you scared him away. Anyway, our next guest is.  
  
Rae: One of my favorite bishies, Van Fanel from Escaflowne.  
  
*Van walks on stage, waving to the audience*  
  
Rae: Glade you could make it.  
  
Van: Glade to be here.  
  
Takt: Rae scared away the other one.  
  
Van: Really?  
  
Rae: yeah, but he was going to beat me up.  
  
Van: Really? I don't think so.  
  
Rae: But, .never mind.  
  
Takt: Hey, Van, what happened to Hitomi?  
  
Van: She went to her home planet.  
  
Takt: Oh. You don't mind staying here, for a while, do you?  
  
Van: No, not at all.  
  
Rae: Our next guest is..Nuriko.  
  
*Nuriko walks in, blows a kiss to the audience and takes a seat next to Van*  
  
Rae: Hi, Nuri-chan.  
  
Nuriko: Glad to be here, um, I can only answer one question before I have to go.  
  
Rae: aw man, really?  
  
Nuriko: yes.  
  
Rae: Kay, do you really like Hotohori-sama?  
  
Nuriko: yes, bye. *Runs off stage*  
  
Takt: well that's all for now.  
  
Rae: Join us next time on Interview with the Bishies.  
  
~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~ I'm taking suggestions, so if you want to see your favorite bishie, just tell me. 


	2. Episode 2

Re: Hello, and welcome to Interview with the Bishies.  
  
Van: According to Re, our next guest is Tasuki.  
  
Takt: Why?  
  
Re: We got a request from one of our reviewers; she wanted Tasuki and Chichiri on the show, so I arranged that.  
  
Takt: Whatever. Anyway, our next guest is Tasuki.  
  
*Tasuki walks out, takes his Tessen and waves it around for the audience, and sits down next to Re*  
  
Re: Hi, Tasuki-san.  
  
Tasuki: Hi, Re.  
  
Takt: Now this is interesting.  
  
Re: What is?  
  
Takt: The fact that we have both of your boyfriends on our show.  
  
Re: So.  
  
Van: Now all we need is for Tamahome to come on and start a fight with Tasuki.  
  
*Tamahome runs on and does everything that Van has said*  
  
Tamahome: Tasuki, how can you be dating her?  
  
Tasuki: It's not my fault that she likes me more.  
  
Tamahome: damn you, Tasuki! *Throws a punch, but Tasuki deflected it*  
  
Re: As much as I really enjoy them fighting over me, I must stop them.  
  
Takt: No, I'll stop them. This is my show to.  
  
Tamahome: *Throws another punch, but gets hit with an energy blast* huh? *Turns around expecting Re to be glowing, but instead Takt is glowing blue, his bat-like wings glowing a deep shade of blue, his normally white hair flowing with blue energy* What, Takt can do that to?  
  
Takt: Got a problem with that? Re: Tamahome, now either go away or sit down and behave, either way, you will get blasted again if you do any thing like this again, got it?  
  
Tamahome: *Still holding Tasuki by his collar, and is slightly crispy* okay, I'll stop. *Puts Tasuki down, who dusts himself off* Re, I'll go away and leave your show alone.  
  
Re: It's okay Tamahome, just it gets me mad when you do stuff like this.  
  
* Tamahome leaves*  
  
Van: I guess I spoke too soon.  
  
Re: Now on with the interview!  
  
Takt: Okay, Tasuki, how come your weapon is a fan?  
  
Tasuki: Boy, you really are clueless. Ask any of the fans that question, you will get the answer you are asking for. Your question is so stupid, I'm not going to answer it.  
  
Takt: Okay, whatever.  
  
Re: Now on to our next guest. Chichiri!  
  
Takt: Yey.  
  
*Chichiri comes in, Re runs up and gives him a hug, and they sit down in their respectable chairs*  
  
Chichiri: Nice to see you, Re, no da.  
  
Takt: Why do you say "no da" at the end of your sentences?  
  
Chichiri: I do so no one will think of me being gloomy, and sad, no da.  
  
Takt: Okay.  
  
Re: Now, for our next guest.. *Producer runs on, and whispers something to Re, and runs back offstage* It seems we have run out of time. Well see you next time on Interview with the Bishies.  
  
=============================================================== I'm still taking requests. 


End file.
